celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingresso
Ingresso is the outermost World in the Multiverse, resting on the very edge of the Multiverse itself. It is the 'entrance' to the Multiverse for many inhabitants, and it is where many get their bearings on Multiversal life before visiting a core world. Located on the very outskirts of the known Multiverse, Ingresso is very isolationist. While it is a common point of entry for newcomers to the multiverse, it prefers to stay out of multiverse affairs whenever possible and does its best to ensure that things are true the other way around. Despite these isolationist tendencies, Ingressan society, both in the civilized city and outside them, is a cultural melting pot unrivaled by anything short of the Moon itself. Creatures, people, and races from all over the multiverse live in relative peace. The diversity, along with the aforementioned isolationism, means that it is very difficult for the multiverse to have a lasting impact on this unique world, although many have certainly tried. Background It is unknown exactly how long Ingresso has been in the Multiverse. Some scientists and theorists believe that it was the first World warped into the Multiverse. Others believe that Ingresso is merely the most recent World warped in. Some even hypothesize that Ingresso is a completely original World, created by the Multiverse itself. Due to its location and inhabitants, it has become difficult for research to take place and thus, theories are all that the Multiversal populace will get in regards to Ingresso's true origins. Despite this, there are civilizations present on Ingresso. One civilization is the massive metropolis of Ingropolis. This city alone houses millions of Multiversal inhabitants, and is one of the biggest cities in the Multiverse. There are also other, less 'impressive' cities throughout the planet. As with any World, there is also an abundance of unexplored land, full of wildlife, danger, and exploration. Because of its location, Ingresso is known as one of the 'Entrances' into the Multiverse. Many soon-to-be-citizens enter the Multiverse through Ingresso, and because of such, the population of the planet is high. The tourism and high population have intrigued Shy Guy interest, and now a large Shy Guy Outpost can be found in Ingropolis, willing to help those that want to leave Ingresso. The Ingressans are Anthropomorphic Plants who are said to be the only native race on the planet. Despite their likeness to flora, they actually prefer the ultra-urban setting of Ingropolis than the untamed wilds of the Outlands. Multiverse Timeline Places Ingropolis The crown jewel of Ingresso, Ingropolis is a large city- And in fact, THE only major, modern city on the planet. Ingropolis boasts technology superior to that of even the Shy Guys, a well trained police force that is the equal of any army, and a large population of happy citizens. All is not sunshine, however. As the voice of Ingresso, Ingropolis' fierce isolationist tendencies taint its relations with the outside worlds, immortalized in the building of its impressive wall. Ingropolis technology rarely leaves the city itself, much less the multiverse. Shy Guys face heavy economic sanctions to do business in this city, and any and all multiversal outsiders are viewed with heavy suspicion. Peacekeepers are a fact of life, infrequently terrorizing the city in their hidden bids and often getting into scuffles with factions inside and outside of the city. Outlying Settlements A series of wooden shacks, huts, and primitive shelters directly outside of the Ingropolis Wall and the moat surrounding it, the outlying settlements are a den of poverty and desperation overshadowed by wealth and extravagance. The squatters and refugees who live here are generally either immigrants awaiting a chance to be let inside the walls, those forcibly removed from the city, or other such people down on their luck and hoping to make a living off scraps from one of the greatest cities in existence. Clashes between gangs of desperate thugs and Ingropolis guards are common, as is the occasional night raid by an overzealous Peacekeeper force. Still, the people here try their best to scrape by. Inner Outlands The Outland, in general parlance, is any area outside Ingropolis. Its few and scattered inhabitants will argue that it is any area where people do not live, but the exact terminology is hotly disputed. In either case, the Inner Outlands encompass a vast area surrounding Ingropolis. Settlements, towns, and villages are infrequent but not uncommon, with the largest rarely consisting of more than fifty people. Animals in this region are generally small carnivores or peaceful herbivores, but raids from larger predators are a constant threat. Technology in the Outlands is rarely advanced, generally Tier 8 at its height. Magic is more commonly seen here. Far Outlands The farthest point from civilization, the Far Outlands is by far the vast, untamed wilderness of Ingresso. Settlements are rare, generally composed of small families just trying to survive as far away from Ingropolis as they can get. Far from civilization in general, wildlife thrives here. Large predators hunt equally large prey and clash in spectacular struggles. Only the most ambitious of adventurers or Ingropolis-based forces ever venture this far, leaving the Far Outlands as a spectacular, largely untapped natural wonder. The United City-State of Ingressia Located on almost the direct opposite side of the planet from Ingropolis, the United City-State of Ingressia are a series of large villages and settlements that are linked together in a unified cause of survival and growth. Their reasons for coming this far are varied. Some want to get away from the constant political strife of Ingropolis, while others want to get away from the constant fights between the city and outsiders. Some just want a new life outside the city, in a place where they do not have to fret about being eaten. Whatever the case, it has all resulted in a relatively small but growing settlement far away from the major city on the planet. While getting there is tremendously dangerous, some feel the rewards are worth it. Major NPCs *Jason Kallick: The de facto leader of The Peacekeepers, and their candidate for Mayor. He holds more consolidated power than any other individual in Ingropolis, and likely on the face of Ingresso. He is said to be 1/4 Ingressan, which is why he claims to be a "bridge on which all my tread for a brighter future." He has shielded his personal opinions and biases well; however, his ambitions are known by all - full control of Ingropolis. *Cory "The Bear Father" Yazh: The "Elder" of one of the largest towns directly outside of Ingropolis. Although most of the towns and villages do not swear any allegiance to one another, almost all share some sort of fondness or respect for Cory. There are rumors that he once lived within the walls of Ingropolis, but willingly gave away his home and fortune in favor of the Outlands, which he says "Is a cesspool born from everything that is nasty, but is still cleaner than the plaguespot that is Ingropolis." He often grants safe passage and sanctuary to those fleeing from Ingropolis, or newcomers to the world. *Bruntuce Doalb: This bright and shining star has degrees from several of Ingropolis' finest schools, a sparkling public record, and has proposed many radical bills and measures that have improved the average Ingropolis citizen's life immensely. The campaign for mayor was a natural step up for him, and his ideas are sure to make Ingropolis the next great city of the multiverse... Too bad that he's an orc. Doalb has hardly any supporters, and those that he has are not vocal about his campaign. Often times, he is shooed away from his own public events because of his race. Any debate between Doalb and another faction is generally considered a win for the orc's opponent. *Ulfric Usina: Priding himself on being a pure Ingressan in a multiverse where they're becoming increasingly rare, Usina is perhaps the most conservative of candidates in the race. Usina's primary goal is to keep Ingropolis exactly where it is. Any advancement in technology threatens to upset the balance of natue, any shift in the economy will threaten Ingropolis superiority, any additional aid extended to those less fortunate will lead to a revolt. At the same time, he doesn't want a regression- Ingropolis has worked HARD to get to where it is, and Usina is nothing if not a man that respects hard work. He just feels that this is the best place for the city to be. For some reason, he tends to attract hippies as his most vocal supporters, although he has a large and loyal base of loyalists. *Oswald Cobblepot: He was more commonly known as the Penguin. At a point, he was simply a rather gentlemanly thief, but later on turned to selling arms, having many connections to the Black Market, and being a "legitimate business man." He is the newest candidate running for Mayor of Ingropolis, though many question this as he has never actually had any form of government position before. While claiming to be reformed, a few number of citizens that came originally from Gotham figure he is still running some sort of Black market operations in the new Iceburg Lounge of Ingropolis. While he is rather hush-hush about changes he would make while in office, he has made his (currently only) campaign goal to reduce funding to the Ingropolis Police Department and expand the city's walls to allow new buildings to begin construction. Bestiary Alots (Formidolosa grammatica): Large, ox-sized furry creatures. Alots are herbivores with great strength and speed. There are many, many subspecies of alot, living in every kind of environment. Alots are often domesticated by Outlanders as beasts of burden, and are most often found in Ingropolis as delicious burgers in fast food restaurants. Examples (There are literally thousands of varieties of alots. These are just a small few) *Alot of Wood: Forest-dwelling alots, slimmer than the standard alot. *Alot of Sand: Desert dwellers, these alots can survive for long periods of time without food or water. *Alot of Water: Semi-aquatic alots with waterproofed fur, these alots are excellent swimmers. Lycania (Horrenda dente): These reptiles are built and act like wolves. Cunning predators, lycania can take down prey several times their size. Their saliva is filled with deadly bacteria, so when they can’t bring prey down themselves, they will often bite a target and then wait as the bacteria kills them, locating the carcass by smell. Ingressian Snare Beast (Loremipsum araneae): Resembles a giant female Black Widow Spider. Unlike spiders, they do not make webs and instead go on the hunt. They are highly aggressive and will attack anything even if unprovoked. They eat every type of Alots, yes even the Water ones. They can grow to around 6 feet in height, and 8 feet in length. They tend to stay in the plains of Ingresso, causing havoc for the small villages that scatter them. Ingressian Snare Lord (Regemipsum aranearum): While they have many features similar to the Ingressian Snare Beast, and are in the same overall family group, they are no the same. They look similar to supersized wolf spiders, and dwarf the already giant Snare Beasts at a frightening 15 feet height, and 26 feet in length. They are the only creatures to feast on the Whales, but they are extremely rare and thought to be near extinction due to the old Arachnophobia Wars. They are thought to live in the mountains, though some have recently been spotted on the plains. Lawlasaurs: Resembling dinosaurs, lawlasaurs are highly evolved creatures. Their odd names are a result of being discovered by pre-schoolers. Despite their name, lawlasaurs are often vicious combatants. Examples: (There are many, many kinds of Lawlasaurs. These are just a few): *Velolciraptor (Jurassicparco justolacerta): Vicious pack hunters, Velolciraptors attack by simply ganging up on their prey and overwhelming them with sheer numbers (Which the small, around chicken-sized predators usually need). Velolciraptors will attack just about anything in sight that they think would be a good meal, and will often turn on each other for the rights to actually feast upon their prizes. Occasionally, an alpha Velolciraptor will emerge in a pack and will be able to organize the entire group into a well coordinated killing force, but this is very rare. Velolciraptors hunt in tall grassy plains and anywhere else that can conceal them, but will enter populated areas (Even Ingropolis!) if desperate. *''L. rex'' (Lolasaurus rex): The apex predator, Lolasaurus rex is well known for its speed and power. These are solitary hunters, gathering in small groups only in breeding periods. A single L. rex ''has the bite force to tear apart a high tech Peacekeeper tank, but will almost always prefer easy or even dead prey to anything that will put up a fight unless it is angered. They prefer to lurk in the edge of forests onto the plains, to ambush their prey from hiding. *Utahroflor (''Praesentviverra justolacerta): These raptors have a very high intelligence and are larger then their Velolciraptor cousins, reaching 10 feet in height. Unlike other Lawlasaurs, these creatures are covered in white and patches of blue feathers. It is rumored that the oldest have become so intelligent that they learned to speak Multiversal languages. *Trirofltops (Regioneante ipsum): These Lawlosaurs are easily the most capable of the bunch when it comes to defense, and are fully aware of their advantage. Though only semi-aggressive, these lawlasaurs have proven themselves formidable time and time again in the face of adversity. Mothers are VERY protective of their young, so be wary when approaching family units. *Pterloldatcyl (Donec risus): These air-based lawlasaurs are capable of extended periods of flight without rest. Despite their bird-like apperance, their beaks are actually lined with hundreds of sharp teeth, making the insides of their mouths akin to that of a shark. They normally keep to themselves and/or crap on the Ingressian public, but will attack if provoked. Bean Cats (Proteinfibrous feliciatous): These are naturally occurring kitten mutations that resemble beans. They eat plants and the only things that eat them are the Ingressian Snare Beast for some reason. They are also a great source of fiber and protein! Winged Narwhal (Aquavianous liabilitus): These creatures resemble feathered humpback whales with wings and an excessively large beak. They are known to swoop down slowly and gracefully out of the sky to maim and pillage any person or village that stands in their way. Poobahs (Nonmovicus undoicus): As large, living sacks of nitrogen and methane gas, these things are entirely pointless in existence as they do not eat, sleep, drink, reproduce, die, or even provide food for others to eat. The only slight use they have is their odd ability to explode when anything touches them. On average, Poobahs will be sighted anywhere between 4 feet and 30 yards in diameter, though age has no impact on the size of the creature. Some have even been seen as small as four centimeters and as big as eight thousand yards in diameter. An interesting sidenote is that the size of the creature has no impact on the size or intensity of the explosion it will produce when touched. They are really only seen in low orbit, and are often a very rare sight. They are rumored to be bio-weapons, due to them being discovered rather recently and having little ecological purpose. Plains Grass Flier (Donecvestibulum radius) : These large, flying Manta Ray-like creature live on the plains of Ingresso, spending their lives feasting on the wonderful grass. Though the most beautiful thing about them is seeing their mating ritual, as it somehow produces the most spectacular laser light show ever witnessed. NPC Factions Peacekeepers: Despite their name, they are actually one of the most militant factions in the city. Their agenda revolves around ensuring that their candidate is elected to Mayor of Ingropolis by any means necessary. Peacekeepers often carry the bleeding edge of technology, advancements beyond even other Ingropolian factions. *Peacekeepers External Division: These Peacekeepers venture outside Ingropolis and even occasionally to other worlds in support of Jason Kallick. They tend to wield less advanced weapons than in-city Peacekeepers when venturing offworld, but make up for it with far greater skill. Ingressian Police Department: These fine men and women are the generic police department that help keep the streets of Ingropolis clean from petty crime and are lead by Commissioner Robbert M. Hoppins. They are decked in technically advanced armor and patrol the streets in hover cars. They do not trust the Peacekeepers, only due to their military might. They have multiple units suited for the many tasks of helping the city: *Ingropolis Beat Unit: These are the men and women who take to the streets every day and night. They are lightly equipped in terms of firepower, only carrying a blaster, though still baring the armor and hover car. *Ingropolis Special Dispatch Unit: These units are used for only the utmost important things, such as guarding political rallies and dealing with dispatch calls when a Beat is unable to. They are still lightly armed, only carrying a blaster like their Beat counterparts, though they also have the hover car and armor. *Ingropolis Metro Police SpecOps: These units are the best units in the IPD. They spent years training in a modified armor, which allows for then to take much more damage compared to their common allies. They are equipped with full on military grade firepower, and are only used if the situation is extremely dire. They are also trained for any possible Anti-Peacekeeper missions if anything were to arrise. The People's Voice (or simply "The Voice"): A group of lawless misfits who oppose the current order within the city of Ingropolis. Although their biggest beef is with The Peacekeepers, they shun any faction which tries to work within the political and societal functions of the city, regardless of intent. They hold a sizable presence within the city walls, but their biggest support base lies within the shanties immediately outside. Weaponry and armor varies wildly. Order: An organization dedicated to keeping those within the city inside, and those from outside the city out. They preach that they believe that both city and country dwellers are "equal," but that they should be separate to ensure peace. Their methods range from coercion to force, some of which has been rumored to be excessive when it comes to country dwellers caught within city walls. League of Last Magic: A small group of technology haters who believe magic is the only way to achieve happiness in life. To do so, they wish to destroy all technology and remake Ingropolis as not a utopia of technology, but a giant construct of magic energy. Their numbers are extremely small and none of them are actually within the city due to a recent raid by the Peacekeepers, or so it was said. In all actuality, it was a full on hired extermination of them, besides the few that escaped. Now, the few that live reside in the Outlands attempting to regain their numbers. Yar’rith’s Epic Saviors (YES): The man with Lolasaurus rex blood, Yar’rith the Masterful VII leads his team of monster hunters through the Outlands slaying any monsters that threaten the innocent people. The faction accepts technology, but chooses not to use it, seeing no real use for it outside of Ingropolis at this time, choosing to stay with traditional weapons. Their most prized kill is a massive Snare Lord, which is now mounted on the roof of the Hall of Saviors. See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:CR Originals Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Deep Space